Not Ready To Make Nice
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Edward Masen is still holding a grudge toward his ex-best friend Jasper Whitlock. He’s not ready to make nice, but when he sees Jasper for the first time in 5 years, he might change his mind. Slash.
1. Chapter 1: Unfriendly Welcome

**A/N: This story is dedicated to the wonderful robpat. She's amazing and if you haven't read any of her stories, I suggest you go do it.**

**I was supposed to write her a story a long time ago, so I finally just decided to write her one for Christmas. **

**I like to read EdwardxJasper, but writing them is not something that I like to do at all, but I love robpat so I said that I'd try for her.**

**I really hope that you like this because I tried really hard to not ruin the epic pairing that is Edward and Jasper.**

**I was listening to "Not Ready To Make Nice" by the Dixie Chicks and I thought it'd be an interesting title for a story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

* * *

Not Ready To Make Nice

Edward's POV

I absolutely hate surprises; I've hated them since I was a little boy. Every time someone decides that they want to surprise me, something bad happens. I tried telling my first cousin Rosalie that, but like always she just doesn't listen to me. I'm currently sitting blindfolded in my living room. I start to think about how Rosalie's going to surprise me and I'm not sure what she has up her sleeve. She told me that the surprise will be very pleasant and that I'll finally have some closure. I am _still _really confused by what she meant. I'm taken out of my thoughts when the doorbell rings. I hear 2 sets of footsteps enter the room and Rosalie clears her throat.

"You can take off your blindfold now," Rosalie tells me.

I quickly rid myself of the bandana covering my eyes and I nearly faint when I see who is standing next to Rosalie. Standing in my living room is my _ex_-best friend Jasper Whitlock. He looks like the true cowboy that he is because he's wearing cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. My mouth is literally hanging open as my mind tries to comprehend why Jasper is here. Jasper walks toward me and I take a few steps back.

"Rosalie, get him out of my house," I command.

"But he came all of the way from Texas—"

I cut her off. "I don't care if he came from fucking Mars; he is _not _welcome in my home."

"Edward, please don't act like this," Rose begs.

"Get him out or I will put him out," I threaten.

Jasper sighs. "I'll see you later, Rose. Edward wants me to go so I'll leave."

Rose hugs Jasper for a few seconds and they kiss each other on the cheek. Rosalie turns to glare at me as soon as Jasper leaves. I ignore her and walk into the kitchen. I grab a bottle of water and an apple from the refrigerator. I head upstairs to my room and of course she follows me. I sit on my bed and I take a few sips of water and a small bite of my red apple. I wipe my mouth before addressing my cousin.

"What the hell is your problem?" I ask.

"I could ask you the exact same thing," She retorts.

"Why did you think it would be a good idea to surprise me with Jasper?" I wonder.

"Because it's been 5 years. I thought you may have wanted to talk to him. I thought you wanted answers," She explains.

I shake my head. "Just like he didn't want anything to do with me, I don't want anything to do with him."

"You 2 aren't 17 years old anymore. You have both grown and matured. I think you should at least listen to what he has to say," Rosalie advises.

"I didn't ask you for your advice," I spit.

She flinches like I hit her. "Whatever, Edward. You can be bitter and alone for the rest of your life or you can decide to pull your head out of your ass."

She slams my door after she makes that comment. I drain the rest of my water and finish eating my apple. I lay down and I close my eyes. I will myself to not let those thoughts that I locked away for so many years enter my mind, but they enter anyway. My mind goes back to the time when I was a confused, glasses wearing, semi-awkward, lanky and smart ass 17 year old boy. Ultimately, I think back to the last day Jasper Whitlock spoke to me; the last day that he was my best friend.

* * *

_5 Years Ago_

_Edward's POV_

_Jasper's parents were out of town so we had his huge house all to ourselves. We knew his parents would never leave us alone again unsupervised if we were dumb enough to have a party so we decided to just have a good time by ourselves. We raided his parents' alcohol cabinet and he called one of his other friends and bought some weed for us to enjoy. It was the recipe for a great night; no supervision, good alcohol and great weed. Jasper was slightly drunk and he suggested that we invite over 2 girls that lived nearby and went to school with us; Maria and Charlotte. I agreed although I was somewhat reluctant. Jasper was definitely more experienced than I was. Jasper hadn't been a virgin since he was 15 and I had pretty much never gotten past 2__nd__ base. Maria and Charlotte came over and they were drinking and smoking with us. Jasper claimed he was hot and he took his shirt off._

"_You have a great body, Jasper," Maria complimented._

_Jasper smiled. "Thank you."_

_Charlotte looked at me. "It's your turn to take your shirt off."_

_I blushed. "You really don't want to see me with my shirt off. I look like a prepubescent girl." _

"_The sad thing is that he's not exaggerating," Jasper pointed out._

"_I'll take off my shirt Edward, if you take off yours," Charlotte told me in a seductive tone. _

_Almost without thought, I quickly took my shirt off. Everyone laughed and I looked at Charlotte expectantly. She winked at me and very slowly unbuttoned her top. I gulped when her pink silk bra was revealed._ Mari_a shrugged her shoulders and nonchalantly ridded herself of her tank top. Charlotte smiled and I knew that there was something devious about it. She whispered something into Maria's ear and Maria nodded her head._

"_We want to see you guys kiss," Maria said._

"_What?"Jasper and I asked in unison._

"_We'll kiss if you do," Charlotte propositioned._

"_You don't think 2 guys kissing is… weird?" Jasper wondered._

"_No, we think it's really hot," Maria replied with a lick of her full lips._

_Jasper looked a bit nervous and unsure, but he moved closer to me anyway. I tried to control my rapid heartbeat and I noticed my palms were sweaty._ _Jasper leaned in so closely that I could feel his breath on my lips. I was definitely more excited than I should have been. He placed his hand on my cheek and his lips briefly touched mine before he pulled away. My lips tingled from the brief contact and I knew then that I __**wanted **__Jasper as more than just a friend. Maria had a look of discontentment on her face. _

"_Is that how you want me to kiss Charlotte?" Maria's question was directed at Jasper._

"_No, I want to see some tongue action," He answered._

"_If you want to see some tongue action, you have to kiss Edward with tongue," Charlotte added._

_Jasper seemed to think about it for a few seconds before he made up his mind. He turned toward me and I tried to relax myself. His lips lightly brushed mine and I opened up my mouth to him when I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip. I moaned softly when his tongue entered my mouth. Our tongues moved together, quite sloppily, but it was still heavenly. I was going to deepen the kiss, but Jasper pulled away again._

_Charlotte smiled. "That was hot guys. It's our turn to kiss now."_

_Charlotte tucked some of Maria's long wavy locks behind her ear before she attacked her mouth in a passionate kiss. Jasper groaned at the sight and I realized I was growing hard; not because of the show the girls were putting on, but because of Jasper. His lips were red from the kiss, he was sweaty and his hair was disarrayed. I could also see a bulge forming in his jeans._

"_Do you want to see more?" Maria asked._

"_Hell yes!" Jasper answered enthusiastically. _

_Charlotte winked at Maria. "Ok, well we want Edward to give you a blowjob."_

_Our eyes grew wide before we spoke simultaneously. "What the fuck?"_

_Maria crossed her arms. "It's only fair. You want me to eat her pussy so I want you to suck his cock."_

"_No," I protested._

_Charlotte stuck her lip out in a pout. "Please? It'll really turn us on._ _You guys are buzzed so you probably won't even remember it in the morning,"_

_Jasper nodded. "They're right. We won't remember this when we wake up. Come on, Edward."_

_I gave Jasper a surprised look. "You're joking, right? You don't really want to go through with this do you?"_

"_I would cut my left toe off to see these 2 in some hot lesbian action. Stop being a pussy, Edward," Jasper told me._

"_Since you want to see these 2 together so bad, why don't you suck me off instead?" I challenged._

_Jasper shook his head. "They asked you to suck me off, plus I'm not a fag."_

_I'm offended. "And you think I am?"_

"_No, of course I don't. I'm not asking you to do this for me, do it for the 2 really hot girls that are going to get off on this. Please, Edward," He pleaded._

_I paused briefly. "You fucking owe me, Whitlock."_

"_That's the spirit, Edward," Charlotte encouraged._

_Jasper stood up to take his pants and boxers off. Maria and Charlotte whistled at Jasper's naked body; I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't join them in their appreciation for his body. He was already hard and his cock was nicely sized. He sat back down on the couch and I nervously bent down on my knees in front of him. I didn't really know what I was supposed to do. Charlotte cleared her throat and I turned my attention toward her._

"_You've watched porn before, right? Just mimic what the girls do," Charlotte advised._

_I nodded my head in understanding. I licked my hand a few times to get it wet and then I wrapped it around Jasper's cock. He groaned, but I wasn't sure if it was in pleasure or discomfort. I glided my hand up and down and I figured that I was doing alright because he bit his lip to stifle any noise. I was stroking and soon the tip of his dick was gushing pre-cum. I tentatively swirled my tongue around the head to get a taste. The taste was slightly salty, but not entirely unpleasant. I used the pre-cum as lube and moved my fist up and down his shaft while my tongue was licking the sensitive areas of his head. I heard moaning behind me and I could only guess that Charlotte and Maria were pleasuring each other. Jasper's eyes were opened and focused on the girl-on-girl show in front of him. I wanted him to be getting pleasure from me so I squeezed his balls a little too hard and he hissed._

"_That fucking hurt!" He growled at me._

_I took just the head into my mouth and Jasper's body stiffened. I sucked on the head and I ran my tongue along the underside of his cock. He groaned loudly and I attempted to smile around his dick. The moaning behind me was getting louder and I could tell that Jasper was getting more and more turned on. I took a few more inches and soon half of his dick was in my mouth. I tried not to gag when his hips started rising off of the couch. I placed one of my hands on his leg to halt his movements. When his cock was hitting the back of my throat, he dug his hands into my hair painfully and pushed my head down. I moved his hands because I couldn't breathe. I had to come up for air briefly._

_Jasper looked apologetic. "S-Sorry Edward, it just feels so fucking good."_

_His words made me feel good. I played with his balls a little bit before I took his dick back into my mouth. His eyes were still focused on the girls, but I knew that he was mostly getting off because of my actions. He ran his fingers through my hair as I bobbed my head up and down, but his grip was much less painful and brutal this time. I created a nice rhythm and soon Jasper's eyes were completely closed and he was humming in satisfaction. The girls mentioned something about cumming, but Jasper and I were so far gone and lost in our own little show. I could tell that he was close to cumming because of the way his body jerked wildly. Now was the time to figure out if I was goin to spit or swallow. I looked up at him and the look of complete ecstasy on his face gave me my answer; to appease my best friend, I was going to swallow. I sped up my ministrations and Jasper's mouth was open in a silent scream._

"_Fuck! Fuck! I'm cumming!" He warned._

_He released into my mouth not even 5 seconds later. His body was thrashing about in pleasure and he kept gushing cum into my mouth. I barely had time to swallow before he was unleashing another load. Fuck! I didn't think it was possible to cum that much. He tousled my hair and asked me to move when he finally caught his breath. I licked my lips and used my shirt to wipe the access cum from the side of my mouth. I was still on my knees and getting ready to get up when Jasper shoved me. My back hit a coffee table so it hurt a little bit. I got up rubbing my back and giving Jasper a death glare._

"_What the fuck is your problem?" I yelled._

_He glowered at me. "Maria and Charlotte are gone. They must have left because they got freaked out. They left because you're a fucking faggot!"_

_I punched him in the eye. "Fucking asshole! If I'm a fag then so are you because you got off while another guy was blowing you!"_

_He shoved me a lot harder and this time the coffee table broke as I crashed into it. Jasper was standing over me so I grabbed him by his ankle. He fell right on top of me and I grabbed his fist before it could connect with my eye. He kneed me in the groin and I yelped in pain. A lone tear rolled down my cheek and Jasper looked remorseful only for a few seconds. When I regained my strength I kicked him in the stomach. He grabbed his stomach and it was his turn to yell in pain. I got up and walked gingerly to retrieve my shirt and shoes from the area next to the couch._

_Jasper smiled evilly. "You fucking swallowed, Edward. That's about as gay as you can get. I bet you would have let me fuck you in the ass had Charlotte suggested it."_

"_You probably would have got off fucking me so I think that makes you pretty fucking queer too," I countered._

"_Get your shit and get the fuck out of my house. I never want to speak to you or see you again. We're fucking through," Jasper spat._

_I tried very hard to mask the hurt I felt at his words. Sure Jasper and I had never had a physical fight before but I was willing to forgive him. Why wasn't he willing to forgive me? Why did our friendship have to end because he was a homophobic jerk? My hurt soon turned to anger. I pushed Jasper into the nearest wall and I held him there with my body. He was stronger than I was normally, but he couldn't overpower me as easily since I was so pissed. I wasn't going to hit him again; I was going to do something that he would view as being much more disgusting. I kissed him; it wasn't the romantic and intimate kiss like earlier. I was practically raping his mouth with my tongue, making sure that he could taste himself. When I thought that he'd had enough, I pulled my lips away from his. Too quickly for me to react, he hit me right in my jaw. I wordlessly walked out of his house and we never talked again. _

* * *

The memories of that night are still vivid and the wounds are still raw. I know 5 years is a long time, but not long enough for me to heal. After I stopped talking to Jasper, I tried to forget that he ever existed. I didn't allow myself to think about him. I threw away anything that reminded me of him. He clearly moved on and I was out of his life so I wanted him out of mine. It was almost surreal seeing him for the first time in 5 years. He looked just as flawless as ever. Time has definitely been good to him in the looks department. I can't help but wonder why after so long he wanted to come visit me. I was just feeling so many emotions when I saw him that I couldn't think clearly. I really need to speak to him though. I reach for my phone to dial his number, but my phone rings as someone is calling me.

* * *

**A/N: Anybody want to guess who is calling Edward? I'll give a sneak peak to anyone who guesses correctly.**

**I forgot to tell everyone Merry Christmas, so Merry Christmas everyone! :) **

**I really hope that you like this robpat.**

**Again, I really hope that I didn't disappoint the ExJ fans. **

**I love writing flashbacks and I hope that you enjoyed reading it. **

**I'm working on the next chapter, so it shouldn't take me too long to update. **


	2. Chapter 2: NeverTooLateForASecondChance

**A/N: I'm not sure how many chapters I'm going to write yet. **

**I tend to stick to shorter stories, but I haven't really planned this one out so who knows how long this will be. **

**This chapter took a little longer than expected because I went to the E.R. on Christmas Eve and I've been in pain and taking pain medication so I wasn't really able to write because I've been really tired. **

**I'm glad that you all don't think that I ruined the ExJ pairing, LOL.**

**I decided to write from Jasper's POV for the first time during this chapter.**

**I wasn't going to add a flashback in this chapter, but after reading the review by**** catlover28, I decided to add one. **

**I also explain why Maria and Charlotte just vanished during the flashback scene from last chapter. **

**Happy 2010 everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed their holidays!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Never Too Late For A Second Chance 

_Jasper's POV_

_5 Years Ago_

_It'd been a week since that dreadful night with Edward. I completely evaded him like I promised I would. I'd be lying to myself though if I said that I didn't miss him. We'd been best friends since before we could talk and now our friendship was over...for good. I really hadn't seen much of Maria or Charlotte since that night either; it was almost as if they were avoiding me. I really needed to talk to them though. I had a few questions about that night. Why the hell did they just leave? I continually asked myself that question since that night and I never could come up with a reasonable explanation. One day after school I decided that I'd pay Charlotte a little visit. I was glad that Maria was also at her house. They looked genuinely surprised to see me._

"_Jasper? What are you doing here?" Charlotte wondered._

_I rubbed my neck nervously. "I need to talk about last weekend."_

"_Last weekend was really fun, thanks for inviting us over," Maria expressed her gratitude._

"_What made you leave?" I blurted out._

_Charlotte shot Maria a worried glance. "I don't think you __**really**__ want to know the answer to that question."_

_I just stared at her wide eyed. "I asked, didn't I?"_

"_Charlotte and I aren't just best friends, we're lovers. We started out as friends, but we eventually discovered that we cared very deeply for one another," Maria explained._

"_So and Charlotte would've hooked up regardless? Is this what you're telling me?" I asked._

"_Yes, but you're missing the point," Charlotte told me._

_I nodded in agreement. "You're right. I'm not sure what Maria is insinuating." _

_Maria bit her lip. "We thought that you and Edward's feelings for each um… other went beyond friendship."_

"_That's ridiculous," I disagreed. _

_She sighed. "I knew you were going to say that. We left because you guys were so engrossed in each other and we hoped that the both of you would realize your hidden desires."_

"_Edward was my friend and that's it, nothing more. I am a heterosexual man which means that I like girls," I informed them._

"_Who are you trying so hard to convince?" Maria rhetorically asked._

"_You have been absolutely miserable since you and Edward stopped being friends. Why do you think that is?" Charlotte questioned._

"_I'm unhappy simply because he was my best friend. Who wouldn't be miserable without their best friend? I miss Edward, but that's normal. I'm going to miss talking to him. I'm going to miss playing XBOX, drinking and smoking with him. I'll miss his smile and I'll miss his laugh. I'll miss his innocence and natural warmth. When we would spend the night at each other's houses, his unique bronze colored hair was always the first thing I saw when I woke up and I'll miss the comfort that gave me. I loved the way he smells and I loved the way I felt when we kissed. I __**hate **__him for making me feel like this. I __**can't **__feel this way…" I trailed off as I started tearing up._

_Charlotte caressed my hand. "You don't hate him, Jasper. Edward feels the same way about you so you need to tell him how you feel before you lose him forever."_

"_No! I'm not going to just accept this. My feelings will soon vanish since I cut ties with Edward. I'm not gay," I told them pointedly. _

"_You can't run away from your emotions. They will eventually catch up with you," Maria warned. _

"_We'll see about that. I'm a pretty fast runner." _

* * *

Jasper's POV

I shake my head as I remember the day that changed my life. I became a different man when I realized that I was in love with my _ex-_best friend Edward Masen. I did try to run away from my feelings and just like Maria cautioned, they did catch up with me. I ring Charlotte's doorbell and after a few rings she answers the door. She looks at me with a confused expression and when she notes mine, she frowns.

"You haven't even been gone for 20 minutes, what happened?" She asks.

"He didn't want to see me," I reply.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper," Charlotte apologizes.

I sigh. "It's _my_ own fault. Maybe I should have taken your advice all of those years ago and told Edward how I felt _then_. It's too late now."

She takes her phone out of her pocket. "You drove all of the way from Texas to tell him how you feel; you can't give up that easily. Unless someone is dead, it's never too late for a second chance."

"Are you going to call him?" I ask.

"Yes, maybe I can talk him into changing his mind," Charlotte answers.

I shake my head. "Edward has always been stubborn. Once his mind is made up, it's made up."

Charlotte winks. "I bet that he's not as stubborn as Maria and I always get her to see things my way."

I smile. "I'm sure you do. I imagine your tongue ring gives you an unfair advantage when you're arguing."

"It's only a _slight_ advantage. Are you ready for me to call him?" Charlotte questions.

I shrug. "I suppose. I'm about as ready as I'm going to get."

"Relax, Jazz. You probably just shocked the hell out of him earlier, I'm sure he won't mind talking to you over the phone. He's more than likely not ready to have a face-to-face conversation with you _yet_," She explains.

I bow my head. "You're right. I didn't really stop to think about how he would feel about seeing me again. I didn't think about how he was affected when I ended our friendship."

"Don't go down that route. We both know that you fucked up and you hurt Edward, but you're trying to make amends and that's what's important," Charlotte preaches.

She unlocks her phone, finds Edward in her contacts and then she dials his number. I nervously drum my fingers on Charlotte's coffee table as I wait for Edward to answer his phone. Charlotte shoots me a reassuring glance and it actually helps me calm down. Although it's only been about 40 seconds, it feels like it's been 5 minutes and he still hasn't picked up. Charlotte hangs up and she sits next to me on the couch.

"I can always go visit him," She offers.

I yawn. "Maybe on another day, I'm exhausted right now."

She kisses my cheek. "Go to sleep sweetheart."

* * *

Edward's POV

I had to go to the bathroom so I didn't get a chance to answer my phone. I hope that it was Jasper who called me since I just remembered that I don't have his number. I look at my caller I.D. and I don't recognize the number. I usually don't call back unfamiliar numbers, but _something_ tells me that I should call this number back. I dial the number and someone answers after a few rings.

I clear my throat. "Hello. Did someone call Edward Masen?"

"Hey Edward, it's me Charlotte," She tells me.

I pause briefly. "Charlotte? It's been quite a while since we've talked."

"I know. It's been a few years. How are you doing these days?" She wonders.

"I've been alright for the most part. What about you?" I ask.

"I'm doing pretty great actually. I'm sure that you're wondering why I'm randomly calling you…"

"I didn't want to be rude by asking, but I am curious," I reply.

Charlotte takes a deep breath. "Jasper is staying with me and I know that his visit with you earlier didn't go exactly the way that he planned."

"When Jasper told me that he didn't want anything to do with me, I tried my best to erase him from my life. I did a pretty good job at it too. So when I saw him… all of those locked away emotions came flooding back. I'm still pissed the fuck off, I'm still angry and I took it out on Jasper," I explain.

"He really wants to talk to you, Edward. I think that you want to talk to him as well. Even if you hate Jasper, you can't honestly tell me that you don't want to talk to him," Charlotte points out.

"Why wait 5 years? He could have called me, wrote a letter, sent a post card… something. Why visit me after not speaking to me for 5 goddamn years? What could he possibly have to tell me? What reason does he have for…" I trail off.

"These are questions that you should ask Jasper. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to explain himself to you. I understand that you may not want to see him in person, but maybe you can talk to him over the phone?" Charlotte sounds hopeful.

I gnaw on my lip. "I will talk to him over the phone. I don't think I'm ready to see him in person yet. If Jasper's anything like how he was in high school, he'll say or do shit to piss me off and we'll probably end up fighting."

"Taking baby steps is ok. He's asleep right now. Can he call you when he wakes up?" Charlotte's voice raises a few octaves in… excitement?

I run my fingers through my hair. "Um… sure, I think that will be fine."

I hear my doorbell ringing so I say a quick goodbye to Charlotte and I walk down the stairs. I call out to whoever is at the door and tell them that I'm on my way. I look through the peephole and I smile brightly when I see that Jacob is at the door. I unlock the door and I take the items he's holding out of his hands before I hug him tightly. I feel so warm, so safe and so secure in his arms.

"I've missed you so damn much, Jake. You're just the person that I need to see right now…"

* * *

**A/N: I have a confession to make…**

**Another reason that this update took so long is because I recently started watching this British show called Skins and I'm absolutely in love! I was addicted immediately. I've been watching the episodes from the first two seasons for a few days now.**

**I also ended this chapter here because I got a little lazy, LOL.**

**You're probably wondering who **_**exactly **_**Jake is…**

**I'm sorry this chapter was so short, not very eventful and lacked smut.**

**I hope you all can forgive me. ::Does puppy dog eyes::**

**Don't worry though; I'll make up for the lack of drama and smut in the next chapter.**

**Speaking of the next chapter…**

**Since no one guessed who was calling Edward…**

**If you can guess my favorite female Twilight character you'll get a sneak peak of Chapter 3. **

**Here's a hint: It's not Esme and it's not Alice. **

**Oh and sorry for this ridiculously long A/N, LOL.**

**I promise that I'm done rambling now. **


	3. Chapter 2 And A Half: What Can I Say?

**A/N: I have a legit excuse for why it's taken me a while to update. **

**My A/N at the bottom explains everything.**

**This isn't the **_**real **_**chapter 3, but I wanted to write something since I haven't updated in a while.**

**This is a short flashback scene with Jasper.**

**The title of this chapter is from a Carrie Underwood song, the song's general theme of regret and not knowing what to say to someone that you've hurt reminded me of Jasper.**

**I hope that you will all enjoy this chapter even though it's not the chapter that all of you were wanting/expecting to read.**

**I also want to wish robpat a very, very happy birthday!**

**Technically I'm about an hour early because it's still the 25****th**** where I am, but I just wanted to give robpat her gift early.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters. **

* * *

Chapter 2.5: What Can I Say?

_Jasper's POV_

_3 Days Earlier_

_Ever since I ended my friendship with Edward, December 3__rd__ had been a very hard day for me. December 3__rd__ was the day that Edward was born and I hadn't celebrated the day with him since he turned 17. My normal routine on his birthday was to get obscenely drunk. I had an even better idea this year though, I was going to maybe drink a little and find a guy to be with. I hadn't been with anyone since my first year in college so it was about time I met someone. I decided that I was going to go out to a local club to find a person to bring home. I took a shower, got dressed, attempted to do something with my hair and then I made my way to the club. I was never much of a club person and I wanted to go back home once I arrived, but I had to remember my purpose._

_I looked around and there was no one in particular that caught my eye. When the song finally changed, I looked out on to the dance floor and I was captivated by a blue eyed blonde. His body swayed sinuously to the beat of the current song playing. By the time I approached him, his back was to me. I wrapped my arms around his waist. I kissed the back of his neck and he shivered. A moan escaped my lips when he grinded his ass into me. I quickly hardened and I knew at that precise moment, that I had to have him in my bed. He grabbed one of my hands that was snaked around his waist and moved it inside of his pants. He was just as hard as I was and I didn't think that I could wait anymore. I wanted him and I needed him._

"_I'm Jasper," I whispered into his ear._

_He turned so that he was facing me. "Carlisle."_

_He drove himself to the club so he agreed that he would just follow me in his car to my house. I was glad that I didn't live too far so we arrived at my home about 15 minutes later. I barely had the door opened before he was attacking my mouth. We moaned simultaneously at the taste of each other. He pulled away briefly so he could rid me of my shirt. I flopped down on the couch and I stripped him of his top too. He straddled me and he kissed me once before he started assaulting my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair as his mouth descended down my chest. My cock twitched when I felt his tongue lick my nipple. He switched over to my other nipple and I fucking craved the feeling of his mouth on my dick._

"_Carlisle please," I pleaded._

_He knew exactly what I was begging for and his fingers found the button on my jeans. He quickly snapped it and unfastened my zipper. I lifted my hips off of the couch so that my pants could slide down easier. I was going to commando so my cock was immediately released once my pants were off. I was already leaking a little bit of pre-cum and he used the tip of his tongue to lick off the clear fluid. He gave a long lick from base to tip and my eyes closed in ecstasy. It'd been so long since I'd been intimate with anyone and I knew that I wasn't going to last long. The head of my cock disappeared into his mouth and he hummed around me. My hand was tangled in his hair and I not-so-gently pulled on the strands._

"_Fuck!" I groaned._

_My sounds of pleasured seemed to spur him on because he sped up his actions and his lips wrapped around several more inches of me. I grunted louder as I was getting closer and closer to my sweet release. I almost made him gag as I started semi-aggressively fucking his mouth. He placed one of his hands on my thigh to try to control the bucking of my hips. He started purring around me again and the vibrations nearly sent me over the edge. I wasn't sure if Carlisle was a spitter or a swallower so I thought I'd warn him of my imminent orgasm. I mumbled that I was cumming and I did a few seconds later. My body shook violently as the orgasm overwhelmed me. My eyes were still closed as I tried to catch my breath._

"_That was so good, Edward," I said before I could stop myself._

_He raised an eyebrow at me. "Who the hell is Edward? I don't even want to know, actually."_

"_Carlisle, I'm sor—"_

_He put his shirt back on. "Don't worry about it, Jasper."_

_He was out of the door before I could utter another word. This was not how the night was supposed to go. I walked into my kitchen and I found a full bottle of vodka in my liquor cabinet. I didn't even grab a glass; I just started chugging from the bottle. I was a little past tipsy when I decided that I needed to call Charlotte and talk. It took me about 5 minutes to dial the correct number. The phone seemed to ring forever and I was starting to grow impatient. I heard a moan, some laughing and some grumbling before Charlotte said anything._

"_Jasper? It's kind of late. Are you ok?" She asked._

"_I-I'm fine. Did I call at a bad time? Are you and Maria having sex?" I wondered._

_Charlotte laughed. "We were, but not anymore. What's wrong, Jazz?"_

_I paced around the living room. "Did Edward do anything for his birthday?"_

"_Not really. Rosalie wanted to throw him a party, but he refused. I think she said they just went out to eat," Charlotte replied._

"_I always get drunk on December 3__rd__. I decided that I was to get laid this time and it didn't end so well," I told her._

"_What happened sweetheart?" She asked sweetly._

"_I called out Edward's name. I can't stop thinking about him, Charlotte. I miss him so damn much that it hurts…" I trailed off as the tears flowed slowly from my eyes._

"_It's been 5 years, Jasper. It's time that you try to contact him again," Charlotte advised._

_I roughly tugged on my hair. "What the fuck would I say to him? What can I say? Nothing I say can take back what I did to him. He'll probably never forgive me."_

"_All that I'm hearing are excuses, Jasper. You need to grow a pair and try to fix your relationship with your ex-bestfriend. You're at fault so you have to take the first step in trying to restore your friendship," Her voice was stern, but not harsh._

_I wiped my tears. "I'm scared Charlotte. What if he rejects me?"_

_She exhaled. "It is a possibility that he may reject you, but you can't let that stop you. The Jasper Whitlock I know goes after what he wants and doesn't stop until he gets it. You have to be persistent. You say that you love him, but love is an action. You have to act like and show him that you love him, Jazz. So I'm asking that you man up and stop wallowing in self-pity, alright?"_

"_Ok," I weakly responded._

"_You're not doing this alone. You have me, Maria, and Rosalie to lean on for support. We all want you and Edward to be happy together again. I get all of my updates on Edward from Rose and she said he's living his life, but she knows that he's not truly happy. We all know that the 2 of you belong together. You want Edward back, so you have to work extremely hard to get him back. Are you up for that challenge?" Charlotte questioned._

_I paused briefly. "Yes."_

"_Good. It's late, so go get some sleep. I'll call you later. I love you, Jasper," She told me._

_I smiled. "I love you too, Charlotte." _

* * *

**A/N: I'm sure all of my regular reviewers thought the blonde was James and not Carlisle, LOL.**

**I've been really busy because my birthday and GED graduation were on Thursday. **

**I had a party on Saturday and I barely had time to sleep between all of that.**

**I'm going to a Twilight convention in Nashville this weekend so I won't be able to update for a while. **

**I'll actually be busy from this Wednesday-Monday.**

**I'm really sorry it took me forever to update and that I didn't give you the chapter you wanted.**

**I just didn't have the time to devote to the next chapter and I wanted to leave you with something.**

**I hoped all of you enjoyed being inside of Jasper's head again.**

**I promise when I get back, that I will give you the chapter that all of you want.**


	4. Chapter 3:It's Too Late To Make It Right

**I really wanted to update this last week, but I was really tired, lazy and then I just couldn't find the time.**

**I also had a little bit of writer's block so I want to thank my good friend JustOnePogostick for helping me get through it.**

**I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter and that you won't throw rocks at me because of the ending.**

**The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song "Not Ready To Make Nice."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

* * *

_I hear my doorbell ringing so I say a quick goodbye to Charlotte and I walk down the stairs. I call out to whoever is at the door and tell them that I'm on my way. I look through the peephole and I smile brightly when I see that Jacob is at the door. I unlock the door and I take the items he's holding out of his hands before I hug him tightly. I feel so warm, so safe and so secure in his arms._

_"I've missed you so damn much, Jake. You're just the person that I need to see right now…"_

* * *

Chapter 3: It's Too Late To Make It Right  
Edward's POV

Jacob kisses me sweetly on the lips. "Rosalie told me that you could use some cheering up."

"She was definitely right about that," I agree.

"So what happened?" He asks as he walks over to the table where I put the bag that he was holding.

"My ex best friend Jasper is back," I tell him.

Jake raises an eyebrow. "He's the one you told me about that one time you were drunk, right?"

"Correct," I answer.

He opens the brown paper bag and my mouth waters when I see that he got us some food from my favorite burger joint. Jacob knows me extremely well. He always knows what to do to cheer me up and that's why I love him. Jacob is the sun on my dark days and that's exactly why I need him right now. He always gives me the best advice and he'll help me make the right decision. He takes an enormous bite of his burger before he turns his attention back to me. I take my burger out of the wrapping and I start eating too.

"So your ex bestfriend is back. What's the problem? Don't you want to talk to him?" Jake wonders.

"Part of me wants to talk to him and the other part wants to hurt him. I'm confused; I really don't know _what _I want," I admit.

Jacob starts eating a few fries. "It won't hurt if you talk to him, Edward. What's the worst that could happen?"

I pause briefly. "You're right. He can't hurt me any more than he already has."

"You never know, he may feel guilty for acting like an ass all those years ago," Jacob theorizes.

I roll my eyes. "It took him 5 years to realize that he was a douche?"

"I hate to say this to you, but you're not exactly the _easiest _person to apologize to. You're not the most forgiving person on the planet," Jacob points out.

"Why should I automatically forgive people when they've done me wrong? Saying 'I'm sorry' just isn't good enough for me. I don't think there's anything wrong with making people earn their forgiveness," I argue.

He sighs. "You become bitter when you don't forgive. I love you so much Edward, but I feel like it's not enough sometimes. My love for you can't take all of the anger and hostility out of your heart. You can't be happy until you let all of it go."

I fight the tears off. "I don't deserve your love at all. You're the most beautiful person that I know; you're forgiving, you're kind, you're smart and you're simply amazing. I wish my love for you was as pure as your love is for me."

"You love me in the best way that you know how, Edward. You can't _truly_ love me or anyone else until you let go of your resentment. I promise that you will feel much freer when you forgive, I know from experience," He tells me.

"My mom forgave very easily and she got hurt repeatedly by my father. I always told myself that I wouldn't be like her in that aspect. I see forgiveness as another chance to get hurt, so that's why it's not involuntary for me," I explain.

I wipe my hands on a napkin before I rest my head on Jake's shoulder. He wraps one of his oversized hands around my waist and for the first time tonight I feel weightless. He gives me a quick kiss on the forehead, but I want his lips directly on mine. I move so that I'm straddling him and I kiss him hungrily. He eagerly returns the kiss and I groan when I feel his warm hands make their way underneath my shirt. I briefly remove my lips from his so that Jacob can take my shirt off. I unbutton his polo and rid him of his shirt too. I instantly grow hard like I _always_ do at the sight of a half-naked Jacob Black.

"You're beautiful," I admire.

He winks. "And you've only seen my top half."

He pulls me to him by the belt loop of my jeans before he practically rips them off of me. I'm going commando so I'm completely nude. He's going commando as well so our bare bodies are touching as I go back to straddling him. I lean in for another passionate kiss and he moans into my mouth when I wrap my hand around his cock. He's so thick that I can barely fit my hands around him. I move between his legs when my hand gets wet from his pre-cum. I give a quick lip to the tip to lap up the clear fluid that's there and Jacob softly moans at the contact. My phone rings just before I take his dick in my mouth.

He grabs my phone. "Y-you should probably answer it."

I shake my head. "Whoever it is can wait. I'm _clearly _in the middle of something."

"Please, answer it," He commands.

I clear my throat. "Hello?"

"Hey Edward, it's…"

"Jasper," I finish.

He pauses. "I hope that I'm not calling at a bad time."

"Can you hold on for a quick minute?" I ask and put the phone down before he can answer.

Jacob starts getting dressed. "I'll talk to you later, Edward."

"You don't have to leave, Jake. I don't want you to leave. Will you please stay?" I beg.

"Talk to him. I'll come over tomorrow, ok? I love you," He says before he gives me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I love you too, Jacob," I reply.

I pick the phone back up. "I'm sorry about that, Jasper."

"If I'm disturbing you, I can always call you at another time," Jasper offers.

"You're not disturbing me," I assure him.

"So um… how are you?" He awkwardly inquires.

"That's a complicated question to ask someone that you haven't talked to in 5 years," I respond.

Jasper sighs. "I know. I'm just not sure what I'm supposed to say to you, though. There's not really a manual for this kind of thing."

"I'll ask you questions and you answer, how's that? Why did you show up at my house today?" I ask.

"B-because I wanted to see you," He stutters.

"No shit, Sherlock. Let me rephrase that; what the hell do you want from me? What is your reason for coming back?" I nearly shout at him.

There's a brief silence on his end. "It's complicated; I think this is a discussion that we should have face to face instead of over the phone."

"I don't think you're ready to have an in person conversation with me, yet," I warn.

Jasper makes a sound of irritation. "Come on, Edward. We've both grown and matured; I think that we should be able to have a civil conversation."

I roll my eyes as though he can see me. "What's _your_ definition of civil? I hope you don't expect me to jump for joy when I see you."

"I don't expect that from you. I just want you to listen to what I have to say. Do you think that you can_ just _listen?" He asks with a sigh.

"I'll give it a try. But if you say one thing to piss me off…" I let my voice drop.

"I'm walking on _very_ thin ice, I know," Jasper replies.

"You can come over tomorrow afternoon if you want because my schedule is clear. We can maybe go out to lunch or something," I suggest.

"Tomorrow afternoon is fine," He agrees.

* * *

I wake up at 11:30 in the morning and I'd be lying to myself if I said that I wasn't nervous about seeing Jasper. I'm anxious because I'm not sure what he'll say to me and how I'll feel seeing him again. I take a few deep breaths to calm myself as I step into the shower. The lukewarm water feels great on my semi-tense muscles. I brush my teeth and I don't even attempt to do anything with my hair. I'm just sitting on the couch and turning the TV on when my doorbell rings. I look through the peephole and my heart speeds up when I see that it's Jasper. I open the door and I let him in.

"Hey," He greets.

"Hey," I repeat.

Jasper glances at the TV. "You watch America's Next Top Model?"

"No, I was in the middle of flipping through the channels when the doorbell rang," I explain.

I sit back down on the couch and I try to find something decent to watch. I stiffen when I feel Jasper take a seat next to me and I try to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. There really is not a damn thing on television during this time of day so I just give up on watching something and turn the TV off. I set the remote down and I turn my attention toward Jasper. He clears his throat before he opens his mouth.

"You look good, better than you did in high school. Shit, that didn't come out right," He says and he blushes.

"I'm not as lanky and awkward as I was back then. You look pretty much the same though," I observe.

"I know, I didn't change much physically. I'm a completely different person on the inside though," He clarifies.

"Thank God for that," I comment.

Jasper stares at me. "I know that it's 5 years late, but I'm really sorry. I was such a tool in high school and I really regret that I kicked you out of my life. It was the biggest mistake of my _entire_ life."

I huff. "Biggest mistake of your life? Why did it take you so long to realize it?"

"I realized it a long time ago. It's taken me so long to contact you because I was afraid," He admits.

"Big bad Jasper was afraid of weak little Edward, huh?" I mock.

Jasper doesn't look amused. "Don't be like that."

"You can't treat someone like shit and then take forever to apologize to them because you're scared of their reaction, Jasper," I point out.

"I know," He quietly agrees.

"You may have been an ass wipe in high school, but I respected you at least. The Jasper Whitlock I _knew _was tough as fucking nails, but would always admit when he was wrong. The Jasper I used to know wouldn't let his fear stop him from doing the right thing. When did you turn into such a fucking pussy?" I yell directly into his face.

Before I can even register what's happening, I'm on my back and Jasper is straddling me. The position that we're in is very closeto the one we were in on that dreaded night. Jasper's not hitting me though and he's not making any aggressive movements. I try to push him off of me so he grabs my hands to halt my movements. I am seething and I get even more enraged when I notice that Jasper's not losing his temper.

His hold on my wrists tightens. "I'm trying to apologize to you and you're not making this easy at all."

"Why the hell should I be making this easy for you? You don't deserve for me to be that generous," I spit.

He removes himself from on top of me and he releases me from his death grip. I get up and I start walking toward the direction of the couch and he grabs my arm. He gently backs me into the nearest wall and I can't escape. He's trapping me with his body and he's so close that our noses are touching. I almost think that he's going to _kiss _me for a minute because he's not saying anything and I feel his breath fan across my face. I look past Jasper and I see Jacob standing in the doorway.

Jacob raises his eyebrow. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"No."

"Yes."

Jasper and I speak at the same time so our answer sounds like, "Noyes."

Jacob awkwardly bites his lip. "Um… right."

"It's not a bad time, Jasper is just being a dick," I say venomously.

"I can leave and let you guys finish talking—"

Jasper cuts in. "That would be great, thank you."

I clear my throat. "Jacob, you're not leaving. Jasper and I are going out to lunch. I'm sure you're hungry, why don't you join us?"

Jacob looks uncomfortable. "Uh…"

"Please, Jake? I really want you to come," I implore.

"Fine, I'll go," He concedes.

* * *

I talk Jacob into riding with me and Jasper to the restaurant instead of driving his own car. I make Jake sit in the front seat, even though he really doesn't want to. I pretty much ignore Jasper for the whole ride and I smile because I know that he's not happy about it. When we arrive at the restaurant, I open Jake's door for him and I give him a sweet kiss on the mouth. I make sure that I sit next to Jacob when our waitress escorts us to our table. We order drinks and I break the silence after the waitress has brought our drinks and taken our order.

My eyes are on Jasper. "I forgot to introduce the two of you. Jasper, this is my _boyfriend_, Jacob."

"Hi," Jasper practically whispers.

"Hi," Jacob says with a forced smile on his face.

"I told Jake the story of how we met. I think it's only fair that I tell you how I met my wonderful boyfriend," I state.

"I don't really think that he wants to hear _that_ story…"

I ignore Jake and start talking. "It was about 4.5 years ago and we were at a party. I was kind of drunk and crying a little bit. Jacob found me sobbing and he comforted me. He _also _gave me a world class blowjob."

Jasper chokes on his iced tea. "Wow!"

I open my mouth so I can taunt Jasper some more, but Jacob yanks me by my arm and away from the table before I can say anything. I want to ask him what he's doing and where he's taking me, but I change my mind when I see the irate look on his face. He takes me to the bathroom and I raise my eyebrow at him in question. He starts pacing and playing with ponytail. He starts muttering under his breath and I tentatively tap him on the shoulder.

"Jake?" I call.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He barks at me.

I flinch at his tone. "You're mad because I told Jasper about how we met?"

"I'm mad that you're using me to try to make him jealous," Jacob clarifies.

"I'm not using—"

"You've never _once _referred to me as your boyfriend," He points out.

"That's because you're not comfortable with that label—"

Jake cuts me off again. "Exactly. So why would you disrespect my wishes and call me that?"

"You don't understand. I just want him to get a small _taste _of what it feels like to be hurt," I weakly defend my actions.

"I'm not one for retaliation, but I _do _get it. I'm not faulting you for that; I'm disappointed because you're using me to get your high school revenge. It's been 5 fucking years, Edward; you need to start moving on. I hope you can behave yourself for the rest of lunch because I'm leaving," Jacob announces.

"I'm sorry that I'm acting like an ass, please don't leave," I beg.

He kisses me on the forehead. "I'm going to take a bus so I can get my car from your house. I'm leaving because I don't want to say or do anything that I'll regret. I love you too much to hurt you."

* * *

Jasper's POV

I look at my watch and I see that Edward and Jacob have been gone for close to 10 minutes. I assume that they went to the bathroom and I don't even want to begin to _guess _what they're doing in there. I think about going in the bathroom, but I change my mind. A few minutes later, I see Jacob and he heads toward the exit. I see Edward a few moments later and he's walking toward the table.

"Is Jacob coming back?" I ask.

"No, but I'm sure that you don't mind that," He answers.

"I don't have anything against him, he seems like an alright guy. I was just a bit let down when you invited him to eat with us," I explain.

He takes a sip of his Pepsi. "Why were you let down? It's not like we're on a date or anything."

"I just…"

I trail off and quietly thank the waitress for showing up with our food. Edward asks her to bring a box for Jacob's food. We eat in silence and it's the most peace that we've had since our telephone conversation last night. We both reach for the salt shaker at the same time and I feel a tiny electric current move throughout my body. I move my hand away and let him season his food first. He hands it to me when he's finished with it.

"Thank you," I say.

"You're welcome," Edward simply replies.

I clear my throat. "If you want me to disappear from your life, I'll leave you alone."

He laughs bitterly. "Disappear from my life? Didn't you _already _do that?"

"You know Edward, I can't try to make things right and move forward if you're still living in the past," I enlighten him.

He gives me a puzzled look. "Do you want me to just act like nothing ever happened?"

"I don't want you to ignore the fact that I hurt you, I just want you to realize that I'm really sorry and trying to make things right," I remark.

"Maybe it's too late to make it right."

* * *

I'm really glad that Charlotte and Maria both are absent from their home by the time that I make it back. I go straight to their guestroom that I'm staying in and I start gathering my things. I open my suitcase and I just start throwing my belongings into it. I go into the bathroom to retrieve my toiletries and I look at my reflection in the mirror. My blonde curls are all over my head and my eyes are shiny from the tears that are threatening to escape. My ex-bestfriend, the man that I am in love with has just rejected me. My heart broke and my world shattered when he told me those eight words; maybe it's too late to make it right.

* * *

**A/N: I know, poor Jazzy!**

**I have some good news and I have some bad news; I'll start off with the bad news. **

**Good news: From chapter 4 and beyond the story will be mostly about Edward and Jasper's futures and not so much about their pasts.**

**Bad news: I am going out of town from Friday-Monday, but I will try to do some writing while I'm gone.**

**I haven't **_**exactly **_**planned this story much past chapter 4 so that means there's a possibility that writer's block will hunt me down.**

**I'll try to have the next chapter finished as soon as I can.**

**I thought I'd leave you all with some more good news.**

**I am extremely grateful to all of my reviewers.**

**You are all amazing and I make sure that I reply to each and every review; no matter how long or short they are.**

**I'm approaching 100 reviews and I've **_**never **_**gotten any more than 88 reviews for a story.**

**I will eventually write a one-shot (more than likely EdwardxJasper or EdwardxJacob) to show how much I appreciate each and every one of my readers.**

**The one-shot won't be related to this story, but if you have any ideas that you'd like me to write about, feel free to give me suggestions. **

**I'm sorry for yet **_**another **_**ridiculously long author's note, LOL.**


	5. Update!

A/N: It's been so long since I've written this story and so long since I've updated.

Anyway, I was just coming to tell everyone that I now have a blog for my fan fictions.

I have some additional information about this story, some information about the future of this story and some information about another EdwardxJasper story.

The link to my blog is on my profile (it's the second blog link), but if you don't feel like going to my profile here's the direct link: http:/thegirlinthepinkscarffics(.)blogspot(.)com/2011/04/not-ready-to-make-nice(.)html

You just have to remove the parentheses when you copy and paste the link.

I hope I see some of you there!

-TheGirlInThePinkScarf


End file.
